


My Sweet Rose

by mistressterably



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	

My Sweet Rose

"I brought you a present, luv." Nick said, leaning over me and kissing me on the neck from behind. I turned in my seat to look at him. He stood there with a smile and a dozen red roses.

"Ever the romantic, Nick." I slipped my arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Is there an occasion I don't know about for this?"

"The new album just hit #1 in the charts in the US. And seeing as the song that put it there was the song I wrote for you..." his voice trailed off and his smile widened. Holding out his hand he said: "Come... no more work for you tonight."

He led me up to my bedroom, dropping the roses on the nightstand. Sitting me down on the edge of my bed, he pulled his jacket off and threw it over a chair. He sat beside me and proceeded to kiss my neck some more, his tongue darting lightly over my skin. I could feel myself tingle with the first stirrings of desire. With no warning Nick pushed me back onto the bed. Straddling me, he picked up one of the roses.

"You would look absolutely delicious in red, I think." His smile was both playful and seductive, looking down at me. I ran my hands over his thighs and up his chest. "Definitely... delicious... in red... " He proceeded to pick up a rose and started to pluck the petals from it, dropping them one by one onto me from above. As he did, I started to unbutton his shirt. Sliding it open, I kissed his naked chest. He continued until the entire bouquet had been stripped and the fragrant petals scattered about the bed and my body.

I lay back, entranced by the sweet scent of the rose petals as they fell around me. I picked up a small handful of the petals and dropped them one by one onto his back.

Purring again, Nick leans over me, kissing my neck. "You must be getting warm in that blouse... let me help you get it off, luv."

"Please do," I say. Slowly, he unbuttoned my blouse, his lips and tongue tasting the skin that he bared. Picking up another petal, I trace it down his chest, tickling him with it. I laugh as he pulls away from the petals silky touch on his nipple. "A sensitive spot that, my love?" I laugh softly.

"Very sensitive" he whispers between kisses, growling a bit when I brush the rose petal around his other nipple, eliciting another sharp intake of breath from him. "If you don't stop that..." he begins to say but I interrupt him.

"What could you do to stop me?" I challenge him.

"Watch me..." He sits up and grabs my hands, halting my efforts to tickle him any further. "Be careful, luv. I've been in this rock group all my adult life... I know some tricks that would surprise you."

"Really??" I ask.

"I've seen and done just about everything possible in and out of a bed with a woman." Still holding my hands by the wrists, he pushed my arms above my head, and holding them both together with one of his hands.

"Oh my..." I gasp at how strong his hands are; I've never seen this side of him before in our so far brief relationship. With his free hand he undoes my top, pushing my blouse apart and undoing my bra. Grabbing a few handfuls of the petals from beside us, he dropped them onto my now naked breasts and stomach.

"Now, you are truly my sweet rose, your scent to be inhaled, your petals to be admired, and your thorns to be avoided." He grinned down at me. "But how to avoid your thorns... how..." he glanced around and spotted his shirt thrown over one of the pillows. "Ah, this should do. I'll just have to take you out with me later and buy a new shirt I think. A small price to pay." With a quicker move than I could have imagined (not that I was struggling very much at this point) he wrapped his now extremely wrinkled shirt around my wrists, tying them together above my head. "There we go... no more thorns... now just the lovely flower to be admired." He smiled and released his hold on my wrists, sliding his hands down over me. Blowing petals from my skin and kissing me all over. I groaned under his attentions.

"Nick, love..." I whispered... I had never experienced anything like this before. I didn't know if it was the overwhelming scent of the roses or Nick's own musky scent, but I seemed to be floating on a cloud.

"My sweet rose..." he whispered between soft kisses and teasing me with the petals, letting them fall on my skin. "My very sweet rose..." He took a petal and, mimicking my actions from before, teased my hardened nipples with it. Then he laid a petal over each nipple and stroked them gently. I sighed and felt a quiver run through my body at his touch.

I wanted to touch him, caress him, guide his hands over me but couldn't... I felt like I was being driven mad with desire. As he slid my slacks off I could only moan...

"How's it feel to be de-thorned, luv?" He whispered in my ear as he slipped his hands between my legs, stroking me through my panties. I gasped as his fingers touched me. I couldn't even begin to speak. “Even your sharp tongue has been silenced… and I didn’t have to kiss you this time.” He smiled down at me.

“Do not stop…” I whispered as his fingers continued their exploration of my body.

“I’m only going to stop when you beg me too.” He whispered huskily. “And even then I might not…” an evil gleam in his eye.

I closed my eyes, surrendering myself to his touch. His lips and tongue move over me like silk. He gathered a handful of petals and dropped then onto my skin. Like feathers they brushed against me… ticklish and seductive at once. Slowly Nick slid my panties off, dropping them to the floor with the rest of my clothes. Bending over me, he eased my legs open further. Teasing me with his fingers as his lips kissed my inner thighs, I moaned.

“Mmmmm… you like that don’t you?” He looked up from his work, his fingers slowly continuing to caress me, driving me insane.

“Nick…” I sighed and struggled to get my hands free. I wanted to grab him and hold him close to me, guide him into me. “Oh god… please… this is torturing me…”

“That is the whole point, luv.” He grinned and went back to his efforts. His tongue took over from his fingers, sliding over my sex. Nick’s touching and licking seemed to last forever. I could feel the climax building inside me.

“Nick…mmmmmmm…” I sighed as his soft fingers ran down my leg and back up. His lips and tongue eating their fill of my juices. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” I arched my hips against his lips and felt myself orgasm. Nick slid a finger inside me, bringing on another wave of pleasure. Finally, I went limp as stopped his ministrations.

His eyes wandered up and down my body. He slid his hands down over his chest to his pants and slipped them down. Then, Nick ran his hand down and stroked himself a few times. I watched him work himself into a full erection. He smiled seductively. “I’m torn between setting your hands free, love, or just taking advantage of you like this.”

“I don’t need my hands free to give you what you need…” I hinted. “Now that I like to hear.” Nick said and straddled me, positioning himself over me. I eagerly licked and kissed all the flesh of his thighs that I could reach. With a long sigh, Nick shifted a bit so that I could reach more of him. I ran my tongue up and down the shaft of his penis. Swirling my tongue over the head, I heard him gasp. He leaned forward some more and I took advantage of it. Wrapping my lips around his penis, I slid up and down the shaft. Nick wound his fingers into my hair as he moved closer to me. I sucked more of his erection into my mouth, matching the rhythm of his own motion.

“Now…” Nick sighed and pulled his penis out of my mouth. Quickly he shifted position and slid inside me. The pace of his thrusts took on an urgency that I tried to match. His groans excited me and I pressed upwards towards him, meeting him, taking him into me. Nick leaned forward against me, crushing his lips against mine. His tongue darted into my mouth. I tasted him, wanting him with every fibre of my body. Impossibly, his pace quickened and I groaned with each thrust.

“Oh luv…” Nick sighed and with a last thrust, burying himself inside me, his body quivered in response to his orgasm. He collapsed on top of me. Catching his breath, he reached up and released my hands from their restraints. I flexed my hands a bit and began to stroke his chest slowly. Nick began to kiss me softly, his hands stroking my breasts. The rose petals were crushed under our bodies.

I kissed him on the lips and ran a hand through his hair. “I may have to do some more composing soon I think, luv. Maybe call it My Sweet Rose?” We laughed and he grabbed a handful of the petals and let them shower down over us as he kissed me again.


End file.
